Ocean
Ocean (海洋, Kaiyō) or correctly referred to as Anātman (無我, Muga, lit. "No-Self") is a form of . Its creator, and sole user is Nolan Houdini, who states that Ocean is the abandonment of the soul's permanence and fully accepting that their existence is in a constant state of dynamism, thus reflecting both the depth and freedom of the ocean. At the core of its nature, it enables one’s soul to truly encompass the classical element of water. In summation, it is the state in which one achieves true freedom within Magic. Prior to fully understanding and mastering Ocean, Nolan was a generalist who used several different forms of Magic in order to represent his diversity. Eventually, all those diverging aspects of his Magic eventually returned to their source, almost as if they were rivers converging into the ocean. As a result of this enlightened state, Nolan’s abilities through utilizing only a single Lost Magic are virtually endless: a fact that cause many to label him something akin to a force of nature. Description Ocean is, fundamentally, a transformation applied to the soul of Nolan that has converted his being from human, to something closer to an Elemental, as pointed out by Finn Haemon. To achieve this sort of state is something that requires a considerable amount of self-reflection and sacrifice. However, shouldn't this be impossible for Mages to achieve? After all, they are beings that communicate with the world itself: what need is there for an introspective look upon their own souls? This is where the exception known as Nolan Houdini exists. Unbeknown to Nolan, the phenomenon of his soul embodying water is actually born from an induced Pact — in other words, an unconscious act of "Equivalent Exchange" (等価交換, Tōka Kōkan). At the point where the monster that had cut off his arm had been killed, there was a possibility of regeneration. However, the introspective nature of Nolan's exile had ultimately caused him to unconsciously seal off the use of his left arm. The abandonment of half of the body he used to fight for his beliefs was the sacrifice required for a metaphysical change within his soul. All of the abilities that had taken root within Nolan's soul in the form of his Magic and swordsmanship had become connected, as if the blood taken from the arm he had lost instead flowed through his very soul. The end result was that his soul took upon a form embodying the element of water. As a result, all the abilities he once possessed did not require him to actively connect his physical spirit to the spiritual flow of nature. In fact, the fluidity of his soul enables it to be in a constant state of connection, for much like water, it has the ability to accept anything that comes into contact with it, including . Due to that, the primary difference in Nolan's Magic is not in what is being used, but rather, the fluidity and speed of his execution... :More Coming Soon... Spells Category:Magic Category:Ashy's Magic Category:Caster Magic